reveal
by clark163535
Summary: They finally learned each others identity. will they be pleased or will they get rejected? (short story)


Author's note: hi, know it's been awhile since I posed something, so I thought I try one of my new favorite ships. I just finished the first season and can't wait for the second. I hope you enjoy and leave a comment. I do not own Miraculous lady bug.

The lights from the Eiffel tower are only lights that hold any meaning. They are lights that the heroes have fought in for a long time. The two have finished off many akumas together, but there was challenge that they had to face. They needed to figured out why they were chosen. They have been doing this job not knowing why.

Marinette followed Tikki to where the "master" lived. She remembered the building, as they were approaching. "Tikki, this is the place where I took you to get better. Are you telling me that the man that helped you, the "master"?" Tikki just nodded in agreement and flew into the building. The girl walked in and greeted the man in front of her.

"Hello ladybug, how are you?" Marinette sat on her knees in front of the "master". "Hello, I'm doing good. Tikki told me that you're the one that chose me and Cat Noir, but she told me why. Can you tell me?" The man took the book from Tikki. "Marinette, I chose you because you have a strength that can't be measured. You are the one that will help save Paris, you and Cat Noir." Marinette just sat there taking in all the information she was just given. "So you are the one that gave us the Miraculous? How come you didn't tell us? We had to figure everything on our own. Yes, we had our Kawmi, but it was still hard." The man just sat there smiling. "I wouldn't have chosen you if I didn't think that you could not handle it. You and the boy have the strongest Miraculous of all. Your Miraculous go together, like yin and yang."

"Can you tell me the identity of Cat Noir?" She hoping he would give her a name. But her expectations were let down. "I can't. he must tell you for himself." She wanted to protest, but then her phone bussed

'hey come down to the park. Adrian just finished a photoshoot and he was asking to talk to you.' She looked at the message from Aliya. "you might want to go see he wants you might learn the answer to your question." The master said before leaving the room. Questioning what he had said, she got up and turned to leave. "Come on Tikki, let's go see what Adrian wants."

3 hours earlier

"So you're the one that chose us?" Adrian said had he was sitting in front of the master with Plegg floating next to him. "Yes, I am the one that gave you the power." The man stood up and gestured Adrian to stand up as well. "I know there is one question that you want to ask and I know the question and the answer as well. The true identity of Ladybug is your friend Marinette."

Adrian's eyes widen in shock. He has had is suspicions, but he never thought he could be right. But then again, Ladybug always kind of acted nervous around him, like Marinette. "Thank you for telling me, does she know that I'm Cat Noir?" "No, I'm leaving that to you." Adrian turned to leave. He stopped at the door," Thank you again", then left. He went to go find his partner.

'I was this photoshoot would end'. He had been at the park, just taking pictures with him by the water fountain. He had done the same pose for about 5 minutes. In the corner of his eye he saw Aliya, Marinette's best friend. He told the photographer that he needed a break and went over to Aliya. "How are you doing?" "Good, what happen they run out of film?" She said wondering why he randomly ran up to her. "I was they would, do you know where Marinette is?" "She told me she had something to do, why? Do you need to talk to her?" He rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah I have something really important to tell her. Do you think you could text her and tell her to come her?" So happy for her best friend, she pulled out her phone.

"Ok, I sent it. She said she is on her way." Adrian gave a small smile and thanked Aliya then went to go prepare himself for the extremely important conversation he was about to have. Marinette walked into the park looking for Aliya or Adrian. She spotted Aliya and ran toward her. "Hey where's Adrian? You told me he wanted to talk to me." Aliya could not hide her smile. "He's over by the water fountain waiting for you." Giving a gesture in his directions "Thanks, wish me good luck." She turned and walked toward the water fountain. "Hey Adrian, what's up?" She looked at the nervous teenager. "I need to tell you something very important. Can we go somewhere it's only the two of us?" "Sure, it must be pretty important. Let me go tell Aliya that I'm leaving, ok." She ran over to her best friend and told her she was leaving. Then she ran back over to Adrian and they both stared walking.

They walked to the Eiffel tower and got into the elevator. When they got to the top, he looked around to make sure no one was there. Once he was sur there was no one there, he came back to Marinette. "Ok, please listen to what I have to say before freaking out." She nodded and waited to hear his news. "I am Cat Noir and I know that your Ladybug. And there is one more thing I want to tell you." She braced herself for what he was about to tell her. Adrian took both of her hands into his. "Marinette and Ladybug I love you".

He looked into her eyes and pulled her into a gentle kiss. Instead of feeling her push him away, he felt he arms wraparound his neck pulling him closer. The kiss got more and more passionate the longer they were together. Marinette slowly pulled away, to catch her breath. "I love you to Cat Noir and Adrian." She then took a few steps back and opened her purse. "Tikki, spots on" she yelled and in seconds she was Ladybug. "Plagg, claws out" With a green flash, a leather cat came into view. The two came together and shared one more kiss. The kiss was broken by a loud crash. "Come on kitty, let's go save Paris and if you do a good job you can get a treat." She said before the through he yoyo and swung to the next building. He quickly flowed after her and they both could have never been happier.

Hope you enjoyed the story. Bye


End file.
